Kidnapped by Cupid
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Stella plans a romantic Valentine's surprise that Mac won't ever forget. SMACKED Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Kidnapped by Cupid**

**Summary: **Stella plans a smexy Valentine's surprise that Mac won't ever forget. SMACKED

**A/N:** okay so hadn't really planned on this as Alice has been a bit lacking in the M department as of late, but after reading Cosmo last night (sooo thankful for that subscription) it sparked this piece and hope you all like it. Must admit am a bit rusty in this department so hope it's good and you all like it. Okay and yes I hadn't planned to post this so soon, but it fit with the v-day theme and hope it's okay and not too much to read! Two in two days - eeks! :D

**~Dedicated to StellaBonaseraTaylor & Ghawzee. Thanks so much you two and hope you like it~**

* * *

Even watching him from a distance gives her butterflies. The way his strong arms flex under the thin fabric of his dress shirt; his lips as they slightly twitch when he's remembered something he likes and the way his fist tightens when he thinks on something he doesn't.

He only has to look up, offer a soft smile and her heart literally skips a beat. It didn't matter how long she's known him, she's in love; sometimes it feels like it's their first time together or their first kiss, or even just that look he gives when his brain is telling her '_I need you right now._'

But today was different. Today she knows that he won't buy into all the commercial hype, always telling her that he never needed just one day and one day alone to tell her how much he loved her or what she meant. They had had their romantic dinner the night before, he had taken her someplace special, the first restaurant they had gone to and the one he had proposed at. Today she wanted to do for him.

Stella's eyes lock with Mac's, her adoring husband of five years and she gives him a wink; her heart picking up the pace as she thinks about the sexy surprise she's planning for him in a few short hours. He gives her a warm smile in return, a gesture that is reserved for her and her alone before his brow slightly furrows and he looks back down; his last glance begging hers for understanding. He was still the boss and work still had to be done.

But she wasn't worried, she has everything planned; she only hopes she can get her heart to slow to a normal pace long enough for her to put her plan into action and then see it through to fulfillment. Just the thought of her husband at her mercy has her body tingling with delight. Mac wasn't that adventurous when it came to planning sexy surprises but over the years he had shown her that he could take his lead from her and was able to plan things that would completely catch her off guard.

Today it was her turn. Her hunger for him grows the longer her brain dwells on her thoughts and she has to quickly distract herself or will cum before it's time and her intimate time with him will be partially ruined. She checks her watch – one hour to go.

"Damn it!" Stella gently curses as she quickly goes in search of something to do, anything to keep her mind occupied for the next sixty minutes. Thankfully Lindsay needed some help and that was the answer she was looking for.

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"So Stella, you and Mac doing anything special for tonight?" Lindsay asks just before Stella takes her leave from the evidence lab.

"Yes," Stella leaves her younger team-mate with only a wink and a cryptic smile before she disappears into the hallway; Lindsay only watching with a contented smile before she too would head home for a special evening.

Stella heads to her office, grabs her purse and then heads for the exit stairs, her phone in her pocket as she prepares to call her unsuspecting prey. She reaches the cool confines of the locker room and leans against the door for a few seconds to catch her breath, her heart now beating furiously in her chest. She's timed this perfectly to make sure that no one was around or else her surprise would ruined and Mac would be angry.

She readies what she needs pulls her phone and then turns off the light to wait.

"Stella? Where are you?" Mac asks in concern.

_"In the locker room, can you come and help me with something?"_

"Sure, was just about to close up for the night. Then are we going home?"

"_Uh sure."_

"Stella?"

_"Just hurry okay Mac?"_

"Everything okay?"

_"It will be when you are here. Please hurry."_

"Okay, on my way down," he says in haste. He forgoes his suit jacket and coat, wanting to see what the anxiety in her voice could possibly be about. Mac reaches the entrance to the locker room, pushing it open only to find it dark and Stella not there.

"Stella?" Mac asks before he takes a step inside. He knows the layout to the locker room even in the dark so heads for it, stumbling a little but quickly catching himself before he falls to the ground. However, as he stands back up, he's quickly pushed from behind into a set of lockers and a gun is cocked and pressed up against his ear.

"Hands behind your back Detective," a female voice purrs in his ear, forcing Mac's heart and his member to quickly throb faster.

"What? Ste…"

"Shut up and do it," she demands firmly; her heart now racing just as fast. As he was getting worked up, his manly scent was starting to tempt her senses and she knows she has to get him out of there and fast. "Hurry before I lose control here."

Mac is all to happy to comply, readily putting his hands behind his back and allowing his wife to capture them with a set of red furry handcuffs. His brain thanks him for not using an expert move to take her out; forever damning himself if he ever hurt her in any way. It was the end of the day and they were about to go home, but if she had something special in mind then he was all game for it. He loved her surprises; always kept him on his toes, never knowing what to expect.

"A gun?"

"It wasn't loaded Mac."

"You didn't..."

"Just try to relax Detective," Stella purrs once more as she fixes a firm blindfold over his eyes.

"But…"

"No talking," Stella demands as she turns him around and pushes him back up against the locker, her mouth on his and her fingers slowly sliding down his chest, resting just below his belly button, but not moving any lower; leaving him in sexual agony. "Mmm you taste good."

Then without saying a word she pulls him forward, drapes a blanket around his shoulders to hide his cuffed wrists, grabs her purse and heads for the door. She feels him starting to resist, obviously worried that someone will see him in his captive state and is quick to assure him.

"No one around but us Mac, trust me," she tells him softly, always aware of the respect and dignity that he must maintain while being supervisor in a building run by Sinclair. She clears the small hallway and then it's a short walk to the Avalanche that is now parked right beside the door.

"Stay down," she orders after getting him into the backseat and on his side.

Mac's body temperature starts to rise as she drapes the blanket over his captive frame, his lips in a permanent state of happiness. The one thing he admired most about Stella, right from the day they met was her sexual prowess and her domineering confidence. It kept him on his toes and ensured that he never was tempted to even look at another woman, knowing he could never have from them all that she offered. The fact that she was his wife of five years made this sexy adventure that much more special. Nothing ever got stale for them; she wouldn't allow it and that made him work extra hard as well.

"You okay back there?" Stella asks tenderly, hoping his arms were okay. In truth having him blindfolded and bound in the back and knowing that very soon she was about to have her way with him, was making her wetter by the second.

"You mean besides hurting from a raging hard on?" Mac smirks, forcing her grin to widen.

"Trust me Mac, I'm sharing that hard on right now," she counters with a teasing giggle. "Just wait until we reach our destination and all the things I'm going to do to you there."

"Can't wait," he lightly moans as he tries to shift to a more comfortable position. However, there was none to be had, his body was growing harder by the second as his mind now races with thoughts of what awaits them when they land. "Where are we going by the way?"

"Mmm I can't tell you," Stella retorts, chuckling when she only gets a grunt in return.

Mac feels the truck starting to slow and immediately his heart rate starts to increase. Where were they? Would there still be a chance that anyone sees them? Him? Like this? His bodily arousal was hard to hide and he just hopes that he'll not have to deal with any outward embarrassment or hear about it the next day. But he knows to trust Stella and that she'd never do that to him. The not knowing was also adding to his heightened sexual torment. Something he really wasn't complaining about.

Stella stops the truck and then gets out. But when Mac doesn't hear the back door open for a few minutes his heart starts to beat faster and his hard body starts to slowly deflate.

"Stella?" He calls out softly, now worried as to her delay. However, he's soon rewarded by the back door being pulled open and being greeted with a blast of cool night air. Without his suit jacket or coat, the thin fabric of his shirt did little to add warmth.

"I see you are still turned on," Stella whispers as her fingers dip toward the firm area of her husband. Then her fingers move up to his bare chest. "I can feel it too."

"Stell…" he tries in a soft moan, fidgeting slightly at the thought of them being in the open.

"Let's go," Stella offers in his ear before she takes him by the arm, the blanket now left inside, locks the truck and helps him a few feet before they are inside another building.

It smells different and he can tell by the short walking distance that they aren't in an elevator or at home.

"Where are we?"

"Heaven, " Stella replies in a low tone as she arranges what she must and then walks back up to her trapped husband. "Gosh Mac having you like this is just not fair," she moans as the tip of her tongue starts to snake into the crook of his ear, forcing his body to shudder and his brain to pulse harder. "I love you," she offers softly before she pulls back, trapping his mouth with hers and forcing his romantic rebuttal to be lost in between their now battling tongues.

"Ready for some fun?"

"Stella…I need...you now," Mac begs with a groan, his body wanting hers so badly it was hurting now.

"Hardly Mac, I'm just getting started."

"But…" he tries to insist.

"Hush," she tells him. "Your lips are too delicious to cover," she tells him before she kisses him hard once more and then pulls back to admire his captive state once more. "Mmm you are good enough to eat," she praises and his smile grows at once.

With him still standing in the middle of the room, Stella's fingers start to undo his pants belt buckle, slowly pulling it from around his hips and tossing it aside; the zipper to his dark dress pants was next.

"Seems like big Mac is ready to play with little Stella," she teases as the tips of her fingers start to massage the throbbing head of his firm body. She strokes him a few times, feeling his member pulsing in her grasp and knowing that he's in blissful agony becuse of her. That in itself was a rush.

"Yes…now," he begs as his dress pants slide to the floor.

"Love black underwear on you Mac," Stella praises as her fingers then go to the buttons on his dress shirt. She opens them and then moves for his underwear. "But I love you better with nothing."

"Now…Stella, please I'm in agony here," he moans as he tries to flex his arms, his eyes still blind to her movements. She pulls him over to a soft padded chair and pushes him down into it.

"Be right back."

"What?" Mac asks in shock. With his wrists cuffed behind his back, he's unable to pull off the blindfold to see what she's up to. But it doesn't take him long to wonder as a few minutes later she's back at him with something in hand, a red tipped feather tickler. She starts to tease his now bare chest, his shirt pushed back against his firm arms; the feathery tip teasing his bare skin. She moves lower, teasing his groin and inner thigh and forcing him to nearly jump off the chair.

"Oh go…" Mac's voice dies out as she teases parts of his firm body once more. He sucks in his stomach but his body lightly thrashes in place, much to the delight of his wife; his captor.

"You know I'm married to the most amazing man in the world," she continues her slow torment, dragging the feather tickler upward, teasing his neck and face before she finally moves in. "I would love to keep you like this but the more you try to struggle free the more of my juice I'm just going to waste."

"Please Stella…I need you," Mac begs as her fingers slowly move up to the red silky blindfold and then finally tug it off.

Mac blinks his eyes a few seconds before he finally gets his bearings. They were in a hotel. A small hotel. She had playfully kidnapped him and brought him to a seedy motel and was now having her way with him. A true fantasy indeed. He looks at her and just stares in amazement.

"Wow," he whispers in praise. "You are beautiful."

She grins at him; her body wearing only a red lace bra, red lace thigh high's and six inch stiletto's; no underwear.

"Hmm I am wondering if I have had my way with you long enough."

"Yes," Mac answers so fast they both laugh. "You can have...the rest of your way later. Please Stella…I need you."

"Promise?"

"Yes," Mac agrees in haste.

"I see you do," she whispers as she moves in closer, lowering herself onto him and uttering his name in a heated gasp as they finally make sexual contact; her wet area colliding with his hard member with ease, making him gasp with delight.

"Stella…love that…feeling of you..." he tells her in truth.

"Oh Mac…" she gasps once more as they start to move together, sporadically at first until they get their rhythm. With his hands still cuffed behind him, his legs are forced to work a bit harder but for the pleasure her area gives in the way of constriction, he knows it's worth it.

Stella places her hands on the back of the chair and leans in closer, nipping hungrily at his mouth before moving lower, drinking in his manly animal scent and allowing their heat to skyrocket.

"Stella…that feels…" Mac pants as they move together as one.

"Amazing," she finishes before her mouth returns to his, devouring his flushed lips and the rough skin around it, teasing his tongue with hers before she pulls hers out and then starts to suck his bottom lip and forcing his member to push upward into her even further.

"Mac…yes!" Stella gasps as they slam back down onto the chair; her body arching upward just as fast. "Oh my yes…" she urges him to keep doing what he is. Her hands make their way onto his taut arms, squeezing them, feeling their firm muscles flex as they would move upward as one and then relax for a few seconds on the way back down.

She pushes some damp dark locks off his forehead before kissing his face and then making her way to his ear.

"Only you make me this hot Mac," she utters in truth, rewarded by another powerful gasp; his lips once again curled upward into a delighted smile.

"I love you…Stella," Mac manages, almost out of breath, his heart on overload but his brain urging his body to keep going a few seconds longer.

"Now Stella…"

"No Mac…not yet," she huffs in return, golden curls now pasted to her neck and shoulders by means of heated sweat. "Love…that," she moans as her body arches upward once more, giving him more than an ample view of everything he loves about her physically.

"Stella…"

"Almost Mac…just a…yess..."

"Stella…"

"Now Mac…yes now!" Stella utters loudly. Her heated words rewarded with one last heated gasp, Mac's filing her with warmth and both of them more than happy and satisfied. Stella's frame comes to rest on his, her hands quickly undoing the cuffs via the safety release button and delighting in the feeling of his strong arms, now devoid of their fabric wrapping around her and holding her close.

She looks up, smiling as his fingers tuck a damp curl behind her ear and then his hand guides her mouth to his; his lips crushing hers with another bout of heated passion.

"Happy Valentine's Mac."

"It is that," Mac retorts with a small smile. "Where are we by the way?"

"The Cupid Hotel. Kinda fitting for today."

"So I was kidnapped by cupid then?" Mac asks softly as his fingers play with her soft skin.

"Well I am wearing red," Stella winks. "I hope you like your surprise."

"More than I can even tell you," he answers tenderly as his fingers stroke her damp skin, moving to the top edge of the lacy bra, the tips of his fingers teasing her bare skin. "It was the best surprise yet."

And that was all she needed from him; that loving reassurance that he had loved her efforts more than he could even express. He always told her that every surprise was the best yet, but even though the words were the same, it was the heartfelt meaning behind them that always encouraged her to keep trying. And she would; not just on certain days, but all the time. He did that for her; it was empowering and strengthening. His love did that; only his.

"You know I am married to the most amazing woman in the world," he states softly as he looks up; emerald colliding with sapphire in a post sexual showdown.

"I love you Mac," Stella tells him as she leans in closer and tastes his salty lips once more.

"I love you too Stella," Mac echoes the heartfelt sentiment. "So…what do we do now?"

"Have dinner."

"Dinner? There is someplace around here that delivers?" Mac arches his brows in wonder, not even sure where in the city the Cupid Hotel was located. "Tonight?"

"Yes it's called Stella Taylor's catering service and she has everything her husband could possibly want," she smirks as she nods to the small fridge in the corner.

Mac looks at the fridge and then at her in wonder. "My beautiful wife is everything I could possibly want."

"Only the best for you Mac."

"And for dessert?"

"What flavor do you want?" Stella arches her brows.

"Stella," he answers with a warm growl as he takes her lips and possessively covers them once more.

Dinner would be delayed but dessert – well that was right on time.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so if it made you smile at least twice – yay! If it made you hot and well you know… hehe mission accomplished! Woo hoo! Please leave a review for Alice as we loved getting back into the M-rated smexy game and hope you did also and you know your reviews will help her get back to ABC's faster! :D

And yeah guess you could say it's the companion piece to the T rated (Σ'αγαπώ I love you) as that was Mac's 5 year surprise and this is Stella's.


End file.
